


New Friend

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assault, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape, Restraints, Sexual Assault, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Pairing: dark nomad Steve Rogers x Black readerWarnings: 18+, smut, stalking, kidnapping, dark story-- please proceed with caution.A/N: Just a drabble. Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this! <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	New Friend

The odor of musty, rotten plant life filled your nose. Decaying matter, strange but organic stagnated around you from the lack of wind. But you stood on the bank and gazed across the lake in the late evening sunlight. Weaker than the smell of wet firecrackers another fragrance, a fresh and masculine one crept into your senses.

Could have been anyone really. This was a public park after all and while you were not here to meet anybody the arrant whiff of cologne wasn’t that out of place. 

Suddenly a group of teenage school girls walked from behind you. They laughed with hushed whispers, neither paying you attention or their own environment. _To be young_.

You grew tired of what suddenly felt like the lake was crowding and moved to walk away. There was a man not too far from you. Long dirty blond hair hung shaggy around his temple and with a good sized, darker beard surrounding the lower half of his face. He wasn’t looking at you, instead he stood there with his hands folded into his jeans. He was staring at the lake. In the now shadowy light his eyes appeared fixed. The man was a few feet away but he never once physically acknowledged you stood there. 

Even so, you mumbled an awkward apology for staring and continued away. The sound of the girls laughing became lost in the threads of trees along the lakes shore line. And you finally gazed around at the park as you walked. There were no other people around, the place appeared nearly abandoned. You grew closer to the area where your ride was parked . Beyond the trees finally your vehicle came into view, but it wasn’t alone, another sat near it. So close, it was parked with its passenger side nearly touching your drivers side door. 

You found it odd. Damn strange too that you stopped at the trunk of your car and looked around for the person this..old bronco belonged to.

Though your search did not last long. 

Your feet dragged across the gravel toward the passenger side door of your vehicle when your world went **black**.

Slowly your eyes opened. A shape in the dark pushed your heart beat into your throat. You squinted, blinked a few times and then a single bulb above you clicked on. The room, no it was nothing more than a closet really, was small, a tight space perhaps in the middle of this home. 

It was the man from the lake. He towered above you from your place on the floor. Though you suspected he would have anyway if you were standing. Yellow light poured through dingy blonde hair as he stared down at you.

The man shifted fast and he was in front of your face. He knelt down, tipped his knees forward, forcing your back into the surface of the wall behind you. The cologne wafted up your nose as his hands suddenly were at your waist. His knees slammed down on the wooden floor on either side of your legs. You struggled, he caught your wrist. You whimpered, he chuckled at the death of your defiance. The man jerked you back toward his body in your attempt to slump away. 

He pushed his face in close to yours baring shiny white teeth passed the bushy beard. You ducked your chin down and prayed he wasn’t trying to kiss you. But the man pulled your face up, he held your jaw between his fingers and thumb. He squeezed hard along your jaw and forced your face to look up.

His voice grumbled up from a pit in his throat. “I’m Steve.” he said. 

Again you tried to slink away but this man, Steve, pressed his weight onto you. He held your face in place and kissed your chin, he scraped up further until his lips landed on yours. Squealing, _it couldn’t have been you_? But it was, and your thoughts muddled with the sensation of him scratching at the skin of your chest. He tore at your top, the rip was louder than your now, desperate yelling. 

Steve leaned back and your eyes were drawn to the giddiness in his gaze. He stared at your chest, heaving with exhaustion and terror. Steve sighed fanning his hot breath over the exposed parts of your breasts. He smirked, his eyebrows began to be pulled into his hairline in a frightening broad smile.

His eyes jerked back up to you. “I’m glad I’ve made a new friend…” said Steve.

One rough hand scrambled to the nape of your neck as he stood. You watched horrified while the man quickly loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Eye level you witnessed him fumble and jerk his pants down to around his thighs. He pulled down the front of his boxer briefs and within his hand he brought out the length of his hard cock. 

“Put your mouth on it.” he ordered and jutted his hips forward brushing your lips with the tip. “Now sweetheart, don’t make me ask again.” 

Your lips cracked apart, it was enough for him. He forced you forward while pushing passed your minute attempt to open your mouth. Your hands immediately flew to his hips as he pressed in further bumping against the back of your throat. 

“That’s it,” he hissed. You swatted at his thighs hard, gagged on the thickness of him that was now deeper into your mouth. 

Steve pulled out, still stroking himself. 

“That’s not very friendly.” Steve said with a laugh. “I think you can do better than that, honey.”

He bent over, unlaced his boots as you fell back against the wall. Your eyes moved from him kicking them off to what looked to be a door just behind him. 

“There’s nothing but pain for you if you’re thinkin’ about trying to escape.” said Steve.

Your eyes snapped back to him in time to see him remove his underwear and jeans. He was doing something with the pants, his hands rolled over the fabric until he pulled something long and black from them, a belt.

He didn’t even bother to remove his white shirt when he stepped back up to you. That was when you decided to get away. You jerked to the right, toward the door but it was hopeless, Steve grabbed you around the waist and chest. He pushed you against the nearest wall, roughly he pulled your wrists back behind your back and wrapped the belt, _tight_ around them. 

“You aren’t going to get away from me,” he whispered into your ear. Steve held your shoulders, brought you back to your previous position and pushed you down forcefully back to your knees.

“Open up,” he instructed. Steve jerked at the back of your head and pushed the tip of his cock to your lips, when you didn’t open he pushed it until you finally gave way. He stretched your mouth, cracked the corners of your lips until eventually your slick thick spit aided in taking him in. 

You didn’t dare look up. Bushy, coarse hairs trailing from his navel to his groin became your focus. He placed both hands on the either side of your head and proceeded to use your throat like a sleeve. 

Your gagging did little to stop him, it instead encouraged him to thrust harder and be more urgent in his movements. You hoped it would stop. And you were grateful when it did, after what seemed an hour Steve let your face go as you crumbled to the floor in a heap of rumpled clothes and coughing.

He pulled and dragged you by the shoulders toward the middle of the closet. “Let’s see how I fit here,” he said, walking behind you. “I think I might have found my best friend, sweet heart.”

You felt him spread your legs as his knees rested against the inside of your thighs. His hands gripped your hips and yanked you to teeter on your knees. Face scraping against the floor your skin burned. 

“Being alone takes a toll on a man,” he mumbled between motions of ridding you of your underwear. His hand held you in place on your knees as the other directed the tip of his cock at your entrance. 

Steve put his other hand back on your hip as he slowly sank into you. 

“After this…” he moaned, your tightness almost stole his next words. “..I won’t be alone,” he whispered.


End file.
